digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescemon
, }} Crescemon is a Demon Man Digimon. Crescemon has a flexible body, allowing it to perform nimble movements as it attacks its enemies. It excels in battling elegantly, and its power is said to double when it is exposed to moonlight. It is also capable of combining its two Nova Luna weapons to transform it into a bowgun. Attacks *'Lunatic Dance': Entrances the enemy with its dance-like steps, after which it finds an opening and slashes with the weapons, Nova Luna, that it wields in both hands. *'Ice Archery': Fires an arrow of ice. *'Dark Archery': Fires an arrow made from dark energy. Design Crescemon is based on the mythological and holds the Nova Luna blades in its hands. Etymologies ;Crescemon (クレシェモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * Fiction Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Crescemon is #287, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 213 HP, 268 MP, 114 Attack, 108 Defense, 120 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, DarkBreath4, and Quick 3 traits. Crescemon digivolves from Lekismon and can digivolve to Dianamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Crescemon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 2800 Dark experience and 80% friendship. Crescemon can DNA digivolve to QueenChessmon with or Cyberdramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Crescemon is #187, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Earth elements and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Sleep Guard, and High Speed Evasion traits, and possesses the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Crescemon or Dianamon. Crescemon digivolves from Lekismon and can digivolve into Dianamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Crescemon, your Digimon must be at least level 30 with 130 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Crescemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Crescemon DigiFuses from Lekismon, Reppamon, and Frigimon, and can DigiFuse to Valkyrimon with Silphymon and Garudamon, to Kentaurosmon with Chirinmon and Butenmon, to Dianamon with Taomon and Beastmon, and to AncientMegatheriummon with Zudomon, Dragomon, and Brachiomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Crescemon is #141 and is a Water Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Starmon, Frigimon, and Lekismon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good), Kentaurosmon, and Dianamon. Its special attack is Lunatic Dance and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Light and Water kills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Crescemon is #141 and is a Water Data Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Starmon, Frigimon, and Lekismon and can digivolve to Cherubimon (Good), Kentaurosmon, and Dianamon. Its special attack is Lunatic Dance and its support skill is Moon-Kissed Blade which increases damage from Light and Water kills by 10%. Digimon World Championship Crescemon digivolves from IceDevimon or Lekismon with 10 battles, and can digivolve to Dianamon with one egg revert, 20 battles with a winning percentage of 50% and 40 Darkness AP. Digimon Heroes! Crescemon digivolves from Lekismon and can digivolve to Dianamon. Digimon Soul Chaser Crescemon digivolves from Lekismon and can digivolve to Dianamon. Notes and references